ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Max Acuna
'Max Acuna' Bio: His father died before he was born being slain by a Demon Hunter, His mother kept his true father a secret and married another 'man who knew of her situation. His father was strict but not cruel teaching him to live by his own morals and not other peoples. Once he got into school he never had any friends, not due to the fact he was anti social, more of the fact that most of the kids heard rumors of his true father. As Max grew up his Step father had passed away giving him some parting words “Take risk Max, the world is cruel, be smart and please take care of your mother, I love you”. With his father passed the house income began to drop, Though at around this time Max began to learn about his past and his powers. He began to make deals and gambles at local bars to earn money. Within a year he and his mother were living more comfortably than ever. That was until there was a break-in there house, There were people who lost great sums of money due to him and wanted revenge. Max ran to his mother's room and noticed she had a slit throat. Max scared for his life fled the small town he was apart off. After many years of travelling and making deals, he finally arrived at the place called Ainslet' * 'Personality: 'Max seems closed off but is really just shy, Anyone who pressed a conversation will eventually get some proper words out of him and realize he's a pretty friendly guy. He has a strict moral code about promises, If you promise something, you do it no matter what, even if its death. Max hands can get shaky around someone he fancys though no one knows of it to this day. During his games, Max is a calm and intelligent person. For a small extended period of time, Max strong willed "Barrier" will fade in and out, though after a few months he will go back to his normal sarcastic state (Max is no longer shyish, He has become more sarcastic. The only time he is, is for a extended period after death) *'Likes: Smart players who know how to get around stuff. He enjoys a calm mind who is rational. People who are able to get past his shyish barrier ' *'Dislikes: Aggressive people, People who attempt to go back on their deals, and most of all hates being made fun of his below average height ' 'Abilities: 'Deal With The Devil: Max can form a contract with anyone, They can ask for anything of their hearts desire, Money, Power, to a certain extent, they can't wish for infinite money or to become the richest, same with power, They can ask for a good bit, but the larger the request the bigger the price, Max usually ask for Money(if they request power) or a Favor (if they request Money). Though that Favor can usually be deadly task, and refusing it will cause the person to die, Once they sign the contract they must hold their end of the bargain. Max can also start Deals himself, But they're usually not in his favor by a large amount and the other person will usually get a large score out of it * 'Devils Binding: All abilities have a passive, Cheating, Etc, or breaking the rules of any ability will result in death. Once a party has a accepted to participate in Max’s power, Their hearts or wherever there life source comes from, Is marked, Once this is on it cannot be removed except by Holy beings. Failing to hold up your end the Bargain will activate the mark, killing you instantly. If Undead, You will be sent to Hell' *'Game with the Devil': Anyone can play any game with Max, as long as the opponent does not cheat, Cheating will result in death, Even if Max is aware of it or not. 2(Or More) of the players including Max can put something for grabs, Whoever wins the game gets everyone's Bet(including lives). For example if it's a 1on1, The winner gets the other person's bet, 1v1v1v1, The winner gets the other 3’s Bet. Failing to give up youre side of the bet will result in death. *'Devils Desire: 'Upon asking someone who has no holy or angelic attributes he can force them to tell him there Main goal or what they really want in life, Whether the goal is good or bad, He usually offers it in a deal *'Self Deal: 'This is a Last resort, He can grant himself power but only in return of most likely losing his life, he must also do something to have this power, It can be to protect, kill, etc someone, This is his last resort.. Failing to complete the task he made he will die, Without ruling *'Life Deal: 'This deal is special, If someone offers there life, Max is granted there ‘life’ source, This grants him to bypass one lethal move, this counts self deal. Max at the momment only has 2 Life contracts. ' *'Double Life Deal:' Max only makes these contracts with super close friends that aren't bounded by any contracts, or if he is in a relationship of sorts that also is bounded. The deal is, Max’s Life is theres, and There Life is his.' *'''Unreal escape: '''Due to Max's *cough* lack of fighting power, even with his weapons, hes actually quite weak, the only reason why he is alive is due to his extended life period, and his unnatural ability to escape almost any situation, no matter how improbably it seems for him Weapons Fire Spear: A fire spear that does fiery thingies Lightning Gauntlet: A Lighting Gauntlet that does lighting thingies Trivia Max rarely actually ever fights, this is because even with his weapons, they usually back fire and hurt him alot, in reality one hit and hes down. Max is very taunting DealsCategory:Characters